User talk:Gracey91
your an adminHeroGaming 04:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) why hello there friendHeroGaming 03:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) k no worreis you can lock anything you want. eat it curseHeroGaming 03:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) sure is fun 1 uping curse lolHeroGaming 03:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hahaha yea if only i had made that wiki early on hahahaHeroGaming 04:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Video is not the priority right now. fell free to resize things as much as you want delete it if you need to. right now i am trying to make sure the wiki gets and stays as the number 1 wiki in google. video intergration will come with time right now if you think something will look better or even want to take down video on front page do so. Eventuually i will start pushing traffic here with video but right now we are at that point when articles and content and how the wiki looks is the most important.you have free roamHeroGaming 12:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) also to be clear this willl be a video wiki but over the next few weeks the goal is to look like the best wiki choice for people and to kill it in search resultsHeroGaming 12:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) oh and also lol i like the new frnt pageHeroGaming 12:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) damn that sucks i shouldnt have restarted my computer i probably cant access now either lol. also i redid the little guy on the front i recolered him to match the wiki and ook away his lame flower ahaha. i wanted the new masco to lok boss i think he looks way betterHeroGaming 12:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) also you are fast catching up tome noooooooooo you gonna pass me and ill be 2nd again noooo hahahah. and i screwed up whatever were doing on the front page i think with the new guy sorry feel free to fix whatever i did lol my badHeroGaming 12:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) yea sorryHeroGaming 12:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) any good place youve seen for ingame images like the acutal files yet? not the screenshots? HeroGaming 13:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) can you tell me how to use the template right ive always been really bad at them and never understood it to be honest. i can edit existing one but not sure about adding new templates.HeroGaming 09:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) http://cobalt.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_Gun ok i added it makes sense now how do i add i see how to switch back and forth to be able to edit it but in those boxes i need to understand how to put it maybe just do the one on this page and then i can look at it?HeroGaming 09:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ok i think i got it i added the things to the template file but i feel the ones i added only apply to weapons maybe we need another template one for weapons and one for other thingsHeroGaming 10:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hello my friend i fixxed all my messed up info boxes. have you implemented the abuse filter yet? and if not can you? i know that one is a longer request. im afraid of an attack to slow our progress.HeroGaming 11:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) i actually do know a few staff ill talk to a few of themHeroGaming 21:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hey i am not sure whats going on but we were at 107pages and now we are at 8 something are we having pages deleted?HeroGaming 07:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) we keep jumping up and down in the rankings this is annoyingHeroGaming 07:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) lol lots of stuff 1 upgrades page i think it will be good to link them all together then there will be no real dead pages. and its another page to make the wiki go higher. 2. favicon is a hard one im open to suggestions. 3. i will redo the background in hi res. 4. thanks for adding to the template. 5. yes we can do a wiki spotlight. for now. (i belive this will mean that we have to open the front page >:l ) HeroGaming 19:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Official wiki Hello, my name is Paweł Dembowski and I am the Wiki Team Lead at Curse, Inc. I've noticed that you have a claim that this wiki is the "Official Cobalt Wiki" on its main page. In reality, the official wiki, linked from the game's official website, is the one we are hosting, CobaltWiki.com. While you're free to have a Cobalt wiki of your own, we insist that you remove the false claim from the main page. Ausir(talk) 21:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i left him a message.HeroGaming 23:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC)